Faith and Fate
by Williams517
Summary: Bella (a recent high school graduate) lost her mom at a young age and is now on the verge of losing her dad. Charlie has a plan but will it work out before its to late? Can Edward grant a man he barely knows dying wish? Cannon Couples. Lost/Love/New Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Im going to be taking this profile over for my older cousin. I know she hasn't updated in a while because life got in the way but I hope some of you are still hanging around! I hope to update this story once a week with my first chapter going up by Friday! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing of Twilight**

**This story will be told in a third person setting but will jump around to different characters when they are not in the same location.**

**Charlie**

"So Mr. Cullen, you're turning 34 in a couple of days and still haven't quite settled down. What would you say you're looking for in the perfect women?"

"Well no one is perfect," Edward said, with a slight chuckle. "But I think for me it's going to be someone who has the same dreams as I do. A family of our own, someone who needs me as much as I need them. I want to give this girl, whoever and wherever she may be, the best that life can offer."

His eyes wandered off at the last part of his statement thinking about how long he has longed for someone to share his life with. That will be proud of and genuinely happy for him and all the things he has succeeded in. Unfortunately after a couple long term relationship burns and a random girl here and there he never could quite find her.

The reported cleared her throat, bringing him back to the present, "So then it's safe to say your still on the market?" she questioned with a small smirk.

"I guess you could say that…."

Charlie's thoughts were interrupted by the squeaky hinges of his hospital door as it opened.

"Hi dad," Bella said quietly, in case he was resting. "How are you feeling today?" she asked as she set her book bag down on the small sofa by the window. She looked over at her dad and smiled at him. She was so blessed to have such an amazing father.

In reality though every day with Charlie was a blessing and had been for the past 4 years after they learned he was fighting cancer. Lung cancer to be exact and after 4 years of off and on treatment, hope of remission and multiple medical study fails it seemed they were at the end of the road. At least close to the end it felt like to Bella.

"I'm feeling good Bells," Charlie said but Bella saw the grimace at the end of his statement. She knew he was lying even if she hadn't seen his face, truth is Charlie has not "felt good" in over two and a half years. The treatments although never making him feel better had started to really take a toll on him recently and as much as Bella tried to deny it she knew he was nearing the end of his fight. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes were beginning to have a yellow tint to them, she also noticed his cheek bones were more prominent than even last week. The thought of losing her father soon made her sick to her stomach especially since he was all she had left.

Bella's mom Renee, the love of Charlie's life, died when she was just four years old in a car accident. She was on her way home from work, rushing like she always did, or so Charlie says when she was struck head on by a drunk driver. It was the night of Bella's first dance recital and Charlie will forever be grateful he decided to pick her up from daycare that day.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said while giving him a weak smile. She didn't want him to see how worried she was or had become within just a couple days. Her father was her hero and she knows he hated to be thought of as weak by anyone much less her. So she came to the hospital every day and put on a brave smile.

They sat in comfortable silence for the next couple of hours, Bella did her homework for probably one of the last times seeing as she was graduating in a week and Charlie watched television while dozing in and out of a nap. Nurses came by every once in a while to give him medication or to take his blood pressure. They all smiled at Bella and asked how school was going and if she was excited about graduation, she gave them all the same answers "good" and "sure". What dumb questions though, she thought. How could she be excited about graduation when she doesn't even know if her dad will live that long?

After Charlie finished as much of his dinner as he could stomach he convinced Bella to go home and sleep in her own bed and after trying to tell him she was more than fine with staying she conceded at started to pack her things. He kissed her forehead when she bent down to hug him, careful not to lean on any wired or IV's. "I love you's" were exchanged and she made her way out the door with a small wave in his direction.

Charlie could see how tired his daughter was starting to realize that very soon she would be alone in this world. He didn't know how long he had left here on earth but he was determined to not leave her with no one. He had to figure something out, he thought when he was interrupted by the night nurse coming in to start her shift.

"Hey there Mr. Swan," she called out as she went to wash her hand at the small sink near the bathroom. She walked over to him afterwards and started her work. After a couple minutes she looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"Is there anything I can get for you before I make my leave?"

"Actually," he said, pausing. "Could you get me a note pad and pen?"

The nurse took her leave and returned a couple moments later with the items her asked for. She tried to remind him to get some rest but rest was the farthest thing from Charlie's mind at the moment. He was determined to make sure his little girl was not alone when he left this world.

Putting pen to paper he wrote his heart out to a man he never met. Some may have argued he was crazy for even thinking this would work but what did he have to loose.

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_I'm writing you this letter out of pure desperation. I saw you interview recently about the "perfect" woman you have been searching for and I think I could maybe we could really help each other. You see I'm dying right now as I write this. I've been battling lung cancer for over four years now and it's become very clear in recent months that I'm not going to win this fight. I have no other family, my wife died fourteen years ago, besides my 18 year old daughter Isabella. She truly is the light of my life but once I die she will be all alone in this world. My daughter is many years your junior, believe me I know this, but she is very mature for her age. Some say she has an "old soul". I can't stand the thought of her not having a single person in this world to have her back, to keep her safe, even to give her company when she will need it most. I'm babbling I know but I'm trying to make you see how special of a person she is to me. I'm hoping you would consider coming out to Fork, Washington to meet me and her. Maybe just maybe there could be something between the two of you, even if it's only her gaining a friend she could count on. I just want to let you know I am in no way expecting or asking for any kind of money from you. Only to consider a dying man's wish. My contact info is below. Please if you are considering this request act quickly. I may only have a couple weeks left._

_Highest Regards,_

_Charlie Swan_

Charlie made sure his phone number could be ready clearly before he sealed the letter in an envelope. He would make sure this got in the mail by tomorrow and then he would wait. Wait to die and wait for hope. It was all her had at this point.

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW ON HOW THIS FIRST CHAPTER WAS. XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN THE WORLD OF TWILIGHT**

**CHAPTER 2 – ****EDWARD**

"Alice can you get my mail, please," Edward called out to his secretary and sister as he walked into his office from his morning meeting. It had gone as smooth as to be expected, they were even able to score the new record label they were hoping for, but Edward had been distracted to say the least.

It had been about 5 days since his interview with TIME magazine and he was still hung up on her words, "the perfect woman". Of course he had contemplated marriage before, he was in his thirties! Still it struck a cord within him to have someone ask. He had always dreamt about settling down and having a family of his own like his parents and siblings did. Even his little sister, Alice, was married at 23. A knock on his office door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Come on in Alice," he called and she did just that. Barreling through the door with a stack of mail and a big smile on her face. His sister definitely kept things interesting in the office with her upbeat spirit, most people had a hard time believing they were related much less siblings. Edward was always so serious, too serious his mom would say but they didn't understand that in his business he had to be.

Cullen Records has been open for just about 7 years now and business was booming. Edward and his brother Emmett started the business when they finished college. After getting off to a rough start the company had blossomed into now over 15 actual recording studios across America but their central office was located in Seattle, Washington where they lived. Recently Edward took a step towards more of the business side of things while Emmett traveled to all the locations meeting with new clients and making deals. When Edward stepped back he invited their younger sister to work with them as his assistant since she and her new husband had just moved back into the area.

"Hey brother dearest, I got your mail."

Edward rolled his eyes at her and took the mail from her hands. She sat down in front of her desk and babbled on about some project her and their mother, Esme, were planning for the new house she and Jasper were building. He somewhat ignored her, nodding and making small responses at the appropriate times. The mail was mostly junk or something Emmett would be more interested in than him but one letter in particular caught his attention. It was written out to him personally not to the company.

"Edward are you even listening to me."

Edward glanced up to see his sister sitting there with her arms folded and a slight glare on her face. He chuckled at her and signaled for her to continue while giving his undivided attention. Edward and Emmett have always been putty in her hands since the day she was born. Their eleven and thirteen year age difference played a big part in it but she was their little sister so they were always very protective of her.

Soon after Alice left giving him specific instructions about the weekly family dinner they had every Friday evening. Edward turned his attention back to the letter in front of him. Opening and reading it carefully, his face changed at the words his mind was trying to comprehend.

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_I'm writing you this letter out of pure desperation. I saw you interview recently about the "perfect" woman you have been searching for and I think I could maybe we could really help each other. You see I'm dying right now as I write this. I've been battling lung cancer for over four years now and it's become very clear in recent months that I'm not going to win this fight. I have no other family, my wife died fourteen years ago, besides my 18 year old daughter Isabella. She truly is the light of my life but once I die she will be all alone in this world. My daughter is many years your junior, believe me I know this, but she is very mature for her age. Some say she has an "old soul". I can't stand the thought of her not having a single person in this world to have her back, to keep her safe, even to give her company when she will need it most. I'm babbling I know but I'm trying to make you see how special of a person she is to me. I'm hoping you would consider coming out to Fork, Washington to meet me and her. Maybe just maybe there could be something between the two of you, even if it's only her gaining a friend she could count on. I just want to let you know I am in no way expecting or asking for any kind of money from you. Only to consider a dying man's wish. My contact info is below. Please if you are considering this request act quickly. I may only have a couple weeks left._

_Highest Regards,_

_Charlie Swan_

He read the words again and again, trying to make sense of what this man was asking of him. He had no idea who this man, Charlie Swan, was.

Edward decided to call in his head of security, Eleazer, and have him look into him and his daughter. If what he was saying was true he wanted to think he could help. Even just being a friend to this girl.

Edward spent most of his afternoon tying up loose ends at the office. Alice came in a few more times with messages and notes left at her desk. She asked if he was ok once or twice stating he looked tired, but he waved her off saying he didn't sleep well the night before and it must be catching up to him. As the day came to a close he was anxious to hear from Eleazer, he knew time was of the essence and thought about maybe trying to look up some info on his own but decided to leave it alone until her had heard from him. Right as he was packing up his things to head home Alice buzzed in.

"Edward, Eleazer is here to see you. Should I send him in?"

"Yeah Alice that would be great. Get home safe ok. Love you."

Alice bid him farewell and shortly after his door opened and in walked his longtime friend and head of his families' security detail. Edward, Eleazer, and Emmett have been friends since grade school so it was a no brainer to ask him to head up their security team. There were not many people Edward trusted in this world, especially with the nature of his business and the amount of traveling they did but Eleazer was like family.

"Hey Eddie," He teased, as he took a seat and popped the top on a can of sprite he took from Edward's personal stash.

"What did you find?" Edward wasted no time with asking what he want information he had found. This family had been on his mind all day and he was ready to know all he could.

"Geez. How was your day Eleazer? Yeah it was good Edward. Thanks for asking old pal"

"Eleazer.."

"Fine fine. What do you want to know?"

Everything. Edward wanted to know it all. Was what the letter said the truth? Was this some kind of scam like the dozens that came before it? I mean what kind of man asks someone he never met to come take his daughter. Much less a man who was many years her senior. Edward came to the conclusion that only a desperate man would. Sure many women had come up with sob stories over the years and had thrown themselves at him and his fortune but unless this was a women posing as a sick man he had never had a father request this of him. It was definitely a first.

"Just tell me what you got." He settled on.

"Ok. Well Charles Swan AKA Charlie is a patient at Forks General Hospital. He has been on and off for about four years while undergoing cancer treatment but it seems in the past month or so that the stay has taken more of a permanent tone you could say. It is true that he has a daughter names Isabella and she is 18 years old. Her birthday is September 19 so this year is actually her golden birthday." He said, while wagging his eyebrows at Edward who shot him a short glare before he continued. "She graduates from Forks High School in less than a week and is Valedictorian of her class. I took the liberty of stalking her Facebook page for you and found some pictures. She is actually very pretty."

He slid some printed pictures across Edwards desk and watched as he carefully looked at them. Pretty, Edward thought. This girl was absolutely beautiful. Her dark brown hair was slightly curly and frames her heart shaped face. It has a tint of auburn in the sun and matched her chocolate brown eyes perfectly. There beside her in the picture was an older man in a wheelchair.

The man couldn't have been any older than maybe late 40s to early 50s but you could tell he was sick. Many years of treatment made him look much older than he really was, although you could definitely see his daughter in his eyes. They looked very much alike and very close for that matter. Edward felt his heart tighten a bit when he noticed the sadness in Bella's eyes. He couldn't imagine losing one of his parents even at the age he was now and Bella was on the verge of losing the only parent she had left. The only family she had left, actually.

"Did you find anything else?" Edward asked after Eleazer cleared his throat.

"Not really other than a couple life insurance policies he has, retirement pensions, and some inheritance that will go to Bella. He seems to have really made sure she is not left with nothing when he dies." He watched Edward nod and go about packing his things up for the evening.

"What are you thinking Edward?"

Edward glanced over at the clock on his wall. It was 4pm. More than enough time to make the hour drive to Forks.

"Well right now I'm thinking if we leave now we would make it to Forks by about 5pm to meet Mr. Swan."

"Wait you want to go tonight," Eleazer questioned. Edward was never one to make hasty decisions. Eleazer thought back to when they were kids and even teenagers remembering how Edward was always the one who had to "sleep on it". "Are you sure?"

"If what this letter and your saying is the absolute truth then we really don't have much time to wait around weighing the pros and the cons. Charlie may not make it to his daughters graduation day and if that is going to be the case I don't want her to be alone. I know this sounds crazy but Eleazer I feel drawn to help him, to help her. I don't want my family to now about this quite yet so I am hoping you would accompany me?"

"Of course. You know I'm here when you need me, no way would I allow you to go alone."

They made their way down to Edward's Volvo and set out on their way. GPS made finding the hospital pretty easy but honestly Forks was such a small town you couldn't miss it. As they were trying to find a parking spot Edward started to get a little nervous. He didn't know where this would lead him but he knew he was doing the right thing.

After parking they made their way to the front receptionist and asked where they could find Charlie. She directed them to the fourth floor oncology unit with warm smile and told them he was in room 4414. The hospital was fairly small and very quiet, when they arrived at his door Edward froze, his hand ready to knock, when he heard a small voice behind them.

"Can I help you?"

They spun around and he came face to face with Bella. Her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail and her eyes were red from crying he assumed, she was holding a cup of coffee and her fingers were dancing nervously around the edge.

"Uhhh yes I was hoping to speak with Mr. Charles Swan.." Edward started but she quickly interrupted him.

"About?"

When it took Edward a second to respond she sighed and continued, "My father is a very sick man and was very tired when I left to give him some rest. I'm not sure if he is up for visitors. I can ask him if you'd like, is he expecting you? Mister?"

"Cullen. Edward Cullen and yes he is expecting me" It wasn't a complete lie, Edward thought. Her father was expecting him to hear from him or hoping to hear from him I guess. He smiled at her as he saw her thinking, probably trying to remember if she had ever heard her father mention his name. When she came to the determination that she hadn't she nodded slightly and slid past them into the room. Edward and Eleazer heard the two of them murmuring to each other and quite a few seconds past before Bella opened the door and invited them in quietly.

Edward looked past her to see Charlie laying in the hospital bed. He was on oxygen and looked very frail, worse even than Edward has anticipated. In his defense he had never seen anyone dying of cancer as his grandparents passed from other illnesses or just old age but this, this was different. He watched as Charlie tried to lift himself up by himself making Bella walk quickly to his side and try to help him up. He slightly shooed her with his hand and she rolled her eyes while still staying close.

"Mr. Cullen, thank you so much for coming to meet me. I didn't think you would come, please have a seat." His voice was raspy and slightly out of breathe as he gestured for them to sit on the small sleeper sofa across from his bed. He looked over at Bella, who watching her father with her father and his new "friend" with a confused look. Edward came to the realization that Mr. Swan never mentioned the letter to his daughter. He suddenly felt uneasy at the thought of blindsiding her, it was never his intention to force her into his friendship or anything like that but he also couldn't deny the feeling he felt at the sight of her being upset. He wanted to wrap her in his arms, the thought both thrilled and scared him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Swan. I came as soon as I could after received your letter, I do wish it was under better circumstances of course." Edward went to continue but Bella cut him off holding a finger up.

"Wait. What letter? What's going on dad?"

Edward and Charlie both exchanged glances before Charlie went on to tell Bella everything while Edward watched her reaction. Every once in a while she would jump up to interrupt or speak her peace but would respectfully sit down when her father would wave her down. It was gut-wrenching to watch her cry while he tried to make her realize that he was only doing this because he was worried about leaving her alone when he was gone. When Charlie was finished speech, Bella tried to argue her point.

"Daddy I know your worried about me but I will be ok," she said, while holding his frail hand. "You can't control everything . I have to learn to live my life without you and I'm sure Mr. Cullen has a life of his own to get back to. I will be fine I have to be." With that she turned to Edward. "Thank you very much for coming here at my father's request. I'm sorry if it caused you any inconvenience."

"Now Bella don't go apologizing for me! I'm still alive and I'm still you father," Charlie's voice rose. Bella went to argue back when the monitors surrounding Charlie's bed started to go off.

"Dad! Dad," Bella screamed as both she and Edward darted to his side only to be pushed away by a flurry of medical personnel trying to attend to her father. They yelled for the room to be clear and Edward could see Bella turn white as a ghost. He ran to her side and caught her just as she passed out. Cradling her in his arms he ran out of the room to the nurse's station across the hall. Eleazer wasn't far behind when a nurse called out to them.

"Oh Bella!" She exclaimed, as she came over to Edward. "Bring her in here, please"

The nurse walked them into an empty patient room and Edward gently placed her on the bed. She was starting to come around and clung to his shirt as the nurse came over with a cool wet towel for her head.

"Poor dear. It's been such a rough road for her. I doubt she has had anything to eat today besides coffee. I'll get her some juice," said mumbled, while scurrying out of the room.

Edward wasn't sure if he was speaking to him or herself but he didn't have long to ponder as Bella began to open her eyes.

"Bella. Bella, you're ok. It's Edward."

"Edward?" She said, still a little out of it and confused. All of a sudden it's like she remembered where she was and shot out of Edward's arms. "My dad. Is he ok? I have to get back to him." She tried to get out of bed but the nurse from before came in and forced her to sit back down. Scolding her slightly for not eating while Bella blushed like a child being caught. The nurse made Bella drink some juice and told her that she would tell her father's doctor's where she was and to update her whenever they had any news. They sat quietly for a couple minutes until a couple of doctors walked in with somber looks on their faces. Bella immediately sat up and Edward heard her breathing speeding up. It was the first time in his life that he felt completely helpless as they waited for the doctors to deliver their news.

"Ms. Swan…"

**PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW WITH HOW YOU GUYS ARE FEELING ABOUT THE STORY!**

**THANKS FOR READING ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS**

"Ms. Swan.."

As the words left the doctors mouths Bella braced herself for the worst. She knew her father didn't have much time left here on this earth with her but she refused to believe this was the end. These doctors who had known her for the last four years were not here to tell her that her father was dead. Wiping tears from her eyes she felt a hand grab hers , she knew it was Edward but couldn't look at him.

What was her father thinking? She wanted to be so angry with him but she couldn't find it in her heart. She knew he only did this because he loved her and how could she be mad at him for that. Her and her father had been through hell and back in the past couple of years and he knew she would have no one else after he died. Bella's friends from school had slowly pulled themselves out of her life one by one when her dad got sick. So she was pretty used to being alone when she wasn't at the hospital, which wasn't very often. Truth be told she hadn't really given much thought to what she was going to do once Charlie passed. Sure she knew it was inevitable but she was just trying to live every day in the moment with him. Edward was a card she never thought her dad had it in him to play.

"You're father has contracted pneumonia Ms. Swan. His lungs are filled with fluid and the strain from both that and the cancer made him go into cardiac arrest. We were able to keep his heart beating but unfortunately he was down for quite some time. He is on a ventilator and we are transferring him back to ICU right now."

"But there is a chance he could wake up, right?" Bella's voice was timid, in her heart she knew the answer. If the cancer wasn't enough the pneumonia would be the ending factor. Still she wanted to hold onto some kind of hope that she would be able to talk to her father one last time.

"The chances are slim Bella. I'm so sorry but he doesn't have much time left, maybe a day or two before his body will start to shut down." The doctor stepped forward and took Bella's free hand, the other still being held by Edward. Her small body frame started to shake with sobs. "Your dad has fought for a very long time. Remember when he was first diagnosed?" She nodded and he continued. "We gave him two, three years at the most and now its four years later. I know this is hard and I can't imagine what you're going through. We have counselors here if you would like to speak with someone, I can have one come in and explain what happens from here. My suggestion is go home and try to get some rest, come back in the morning. I promise you we will call if anything changes during the night."

"Can I at least see him?" She cried, weakly.

"Of course. I'll go see if he has been transferred yet."

The doctors somberly left the room and soon as the door closed Bella lost it. The sobs coming from her tiny body were so hard she could barely catch her breathe. Not knowing what else to do Edward carefully pulled her to his chest and just held her, remembering what his mom would do when he and Alice were little and upset. Surprisingly Bella didn't push him away and just cried into his chest and clenched his shirt in her hands. She was still a little put off by him being there and didn't quite know what she was going to do about the situation but in that moment she was thankful he was there, she was thankful she wasn't alone.

Edward held her to his chest while her sobs seemed to calm just a bit. It was the first time he realized just how tiny she was. Remembering the nurse's comment about her eating habit he came to the conclusion that she wasn't really looking after herself, only her father. He made a mental note to try and get her to eat something once they left. He didn't want to push because he knew she was still hesitant towards this arrangement her father created but the need he felt to take care of her was undeniable. Edward looked up to see Eleazer watching them closely, his friend hadn't said much since they got to the hospital.

"She is starting to calm." Eleazer noted making Edward look down at the girl in his arms. She had fallen asleep probably exhausted from crying. Her eyes swollen and wet from tears. Edward looked back up to meet his friend's eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into Eleazer?"

Eleazer sighed before responding. "I don't know Edward but I think it's safe to say you won't be in to work tomorrow. Do you want me to call Emmett?"

"No no I will call him. Would you do me a favor though?" He asked, Eleazer nodded. "Would you go get Bella a smoothie or something light for when she gets up? I have a feeling that in the process of taking care of her dad her own health took a back seat."

Eleazer left, leaving Edward and Bella alone. She was still asleep but had let go of his shirt so he gently pulled away and let her lie on the hospital bed while getting up to call his brother. In a way he hoped his brother wouldn't answer, he didn't quite know what he was going to tell him, but Emmett picked up after only a couple rings.

"Hey Bro, what's up," Emmett boomed in the phone. Edward winced at his brothers loud obnoxious voice thankful he walked away from the bed where Bella was still sound asleep.

Edward's brother was a people's man to say the least, that's why he was so much better at getting people to sign deals, they just loved him and his light attitude towards life. Well the artist did at least, when it came to the managers Edward always expected to get a call after a new meeting. They were more serious about contracts and such, so that's where Edward stepped in to wrap up the end of the deal. Emmett had been married to his wife Rosalie for almost five years now and they had a set of twins who were 3, Emmett Jr and Evelyn. Although he was very happy for his older brother Edward did feel a tinge of jealousy at how easy life and love came to Emmett.

"Geez Emmett! Just blow out my eardrum why don't you," He hissed into the phone.

"Oh don't be so uptight Eddie." Emmett chuckled a little lower. "To what do I oh the pleasure of this 9pm phone call?"

"I won't make it into work tomorrow. Something personal has come up and I will be out of town for a little while. Think you can hold down the fort? I know you aren't traveling till next month."

"Uhm yeah sure I got things covered here but everything ok? What do you mean something personal?" Emmett asked, curious now.

Edward hesitated not sure how to respond. He wanted to confide in his brother but he also didn't know how to explain what was going on, or even how long he was going to be away from Seattle. He did know that he couldn't leave Bella, granted she wanted him there, anytime soon.

"Uhhh its complicated Emmett," he started, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look I will try to explain in the morning but right now I really have to go. I'm ok Emmett, please just drop it until tomorrow. I promise I will explain everything."

There was a tense silence between the brothers before Emmett sighed. "I'm going to let it go until the morning but you better call first thing. I'm going to assume you won't be at family dinner tomorrow evening? You know mom is going to worry, we never miss unless we are out of town."

"I know, look I'll call you in the morning and explain then I'll call mom and dad." The sound of Bella shifting in bed made him turn, meeting her sad eyes he quickly ended the phone call and made his way back over to where she was laying.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Edward asked while sitting on the edge of the bed. He wanted to pull her into his arms, like he held her just a moment ago, but he knew that was a different circumstance. He wanted to tell her that he wouldn't leave her alone, he didn't think he even could at this point. Edward was totally vested at this point, he would be anything she needed at this point.

It scared him that he was so taken with this girl that he barely knew. She was beautiful in the most pure way but she was also scarred and there age difference was definitely a factor that had to be addressed. Some would see a problem with it and others wouldn't, honestly she seemed wise beyond her years so maybe she wouldn't be so against the thought. Although Edward did not see or think of Bella as a "younger sister" maybe that's all she would see him as, an "older brother".

"I'd ask if it was all a dream but that would be a stupid question," Bella stated with tears in her eyes. Edward scooted just a hair closer and hesitantly took her hand, he didn't know how she would react but felt good when she didn't pull away.

"You are not stupid, Bella. I truly am so sorry about just showing up like this, your dad just seemed so urgent in his letter and there was something about it that made me need to meet you both. I can't imagine what you are going through but I swear my intentions for being here have no malice. I know if I were going through this I would want a friend and if that's what you want then I'm yours," Edward stated.

Bella listened to every word of Edward's little speech, her eyes never leaving his face. "He's handsome" she thought to herself noticing his features for the first time. Over the years she had come face to face with so many sympathetic eyes, from doctors to nurses, case workers and all the friends she used to have but his eyes. They were like pools of emerald green that she could very easily get lost in, they were sympathetic but also friendly and kind. His hair was unruly and Bella wondered to herself how many times he ran his hands through the bronze mess a day, she came to the conclusion, multiple with how it looked. She looked down at their hands still intertwined then looked back up and smiled slightly at him almost blushing when he smiled back.

"Thank you Edward. If for nothing else than for being here tonight. Your right I haven't had a friend to talk to about all of this for a while now and it feels nice to have that again. I know my dad had only the best intentions when he sent that letter to you and I apologize for my initial reaction. I hope you understand that it had nothing to do with you. You seem like a very nice person and someone I'd be ok with getting to know but I want you to know that I'm not sure how much I can give back at the moment. My life has revolved around this hospital for the better part of four years. My dad and his care has been my main priority besides school, I never let my grades falter but unfortunately my friendships have," Bella finished looking down.

"Can I be honest with you Bella?" Edward asked, then continued when she looked up and nodded slightly. "I think you need a friend Bella. Now more than ever. I think that you have had to grow up way to fast and that's no one's fault, just the way life happened for you, but Bella you deserve as much as anyone else you age does. Let me help you achieve that. Let me be the friend that gets you through this."

Before Bella could open her mouth to respond they were interrupted by her father's doctors. They informed them that he had been successfully moved to ICU and that it was ok for Bella to go over and see him quickly before she went home. As they made their way to the 2nd floor of the hospital Bella began to feel sick again, sure she had seen her father ill and getting worse every day but never hooked up to tubes that were keeping him alive. She was very aware of the hand on her back helping guide her and knew it was Edward.

His speech was very heartfelt and Bella could tell he was genuine still she was wary on how much she could trust him. She has just met the man and knew very little about him, not even how her father came to know of him. She knew he must be wealthy because he had a body guard, or at least that's what she assumed him to be. More than anything Bella wished she could talk to her father about this.

When they turned the corner and into Charlie's room Bella held back a sob. Her father was absolutely lifeless, hooked up to so many machines Bella couldn't count them. Tubes were coming from his mouth and chest, suddenly whatever hope Bella was holding onto started to disappear.

"Oh daddy," she cried softly and went to sit in the chair they had pulled up next to her father's bed. She took his hand in hers and brought it up to her lips, kissing it lightly. "I'm going to be ok daddy. I'm so proud of you and how hard you fought, but you don't have to fight anymore. I'm going to be ok. I won't be alone, you made sure of that." As the words left Bella's mouth she felt Edward's hands on her shoulder giving a light squeeze. He truly had never seen anyone with as much strength as she had, especially for her age.

Soon after a social worker came in to speak with Bella. She was asked as Charlie's Health care proxy if she would want to sign a DNR form but Bella politely declined saying she would like to wait until morning in case anything changes in her dad's condition. They were respectful of her wishes but Edward could see in their eyes that Charlie's condition would more than likely stay the same until he passed. They didn't dare tell Bella that though and Edward was grateful they didn't. Less than twenty minutes later ICU visiting hours were over for the evening so Edward and Bella made their way to the hospital lobby where they found Eleazer and Bella's smoothie. She thanked him shyly before turning to Edward, her eyes full of questions.

"Eleazer and I will follow you home if that's ok and I can meet you at your house in the morning to head back to the hospital. Do you have school?" He wasn't quite sure where he was going to stay tonight but he was sure there had to be a hotel somewhere around this town.

Bella shook her head and after making sure she was safely in her car Eleazer and Edward got into his Volvo and began to follow her home.

"Do you know what you've gotten yourself into Edward?" Eleazer asked, as they pulled out from the hospital parking lot.

Edward was quiet for a minute or two. Did he? Sure he came here on a spontaneous whim but this trip had turned into so much more than that. Suddenly he had this girl that he cared about, maybe not in a romantic way yet at least but he cared what happened to her. He cared about her future and hoped it had him in it. So the answer was no, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into but he had faith that he had made the right decision. The rest he would just have to leave up to fate.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT... JUST PLAY WITH IT

The sound of Edward's phone pulled him from his slumber early Friday morning. For a moment he forgot where he was but then everything from the night before came back to him. Bella. Charlie. The hospital and everything in between. When they had finally found a small bed and breakfast the night before Eleazer's wife, Carmen, called informing him that their 2 year old must have gotten a stomach bug at daycare. She was an ER nurse on the night shift and needed him to head back to Seattle to relieve her mother. Edward assured him that he would be fine and that his family was more important so Eleazer arranged a taxi to hurry home. Edward tossed and turned for the better part of the night thinking about Bella. He worried about her being home alone even though he knew she was probably used to it, then he would think about that and feel guilty about the things he took for granted in life.

Reaching across the bed he grabbed his phone and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Time to fess up baby bro."

Of course it was Emmett, he thought to himself. Pulling the phone from his ear he looked at the time groaning when he saw how early it was.

"Seriously Emmett. Its 6am. Did you set an alarm and wake up just to call me?"

"Maybe. Look Edward the sooner you tell me what is going on and why you of all people spontaneously took a trip to Forks, Washington the sooner you can get back to sleep and I can decide if I need to get my ass down there." Emmett stated.

"Wait how do you know I'm in Forks?"

"Remember that app Alice made all of us download to our phones, it's a tracking app you idiot. How do you think her, mom, and Rose always know when we are playing golf?" He answered with a chuckle.

Edward groaned then went on to explain everything to him. The interview, the letter, him meeting Charlie and Bella and even the connection he felt with her. To be honest it felt good to get it off his chest and talk to his older brother. He told him about the night before and that he needed to stay with Bella until all of this was over or until she made him leave. Then Emmett asked what he planned to do after, which was something Edward hadn't really thought about.

"I don't know Em. I haven't really gotten that far," he admitted.

Emmett sighed, "I just don't want you to get hurt Edward. You don't know anything about this girl. She could have plans for college or just to get away from Washington all together."

Well that was something that never crossed Edward's mind. He decided he would try to talk to her more about herself if they had a chance. Maybe as a distraction if need be. After a couple more questions from Emmett they ended the phone call stating he would save Edward the misery of explaining this to their parents by telling everyone the situation at dinner tonight.

By the time they got off the phone it was already almost 7am so there was really no point in trying to get more sleep. Edward got up and showered before making his way over to Bella's house which was conveniently only about 5 minutes from the place he was staying. Pulling up to her house he got out of the car and made his way to the front door. His stomach was in knots at the thought of seeing her again as he knocked on the door and took a look around their front porch.

Charlie Swan owned a quaint little home that was pretty secluded from neighbors and surrounded by trees. Although he had never been inside he could tell it was two story and maybe 2 or 3 bedrooms at most. The greenery was a little overgrown in the front but he did notice some small flowers trying to bloom and Edward wondered if Bella had tried her hand at having a green thumb. He didn't have much time to ponder because he could here movement in the house as Bella opened the front door.

"Good morning Edward," she greeted, her tired eyes looking up at him. She was a good head and a half shorter than Edward and so small. He greeted her back surprised when he received a slight smile as she invited him in the house.

"Uhm visiting hours for the ICU don't start until 10 and I wasn't expecting you so early. I was going to make breakfast if you would like some," she said while biting her lip. She was nervous, he could tell, and the last thing Edward wanted was for her to feel that way around him. He gave her a smile and nod to which she returned with the most beautiful blush making its presence on her cheeks.

"Great uhm the living room is right through there, please make yourself at home. I'll just be right through here in the kitchen if you need anything." She scurried out quickly which made him chuckle. It wasn't like he didn't have this effect on women but with Bella he wasn't trying to "whoo" her, he wanted to know everything about her and for her to know all about him. He wanted to take her home to his place and give her everything she could ever want and need. Edward quickly reeled those thoughts back in remembering how difficult her life was about to become. For now he would settle with being a friend and see where that relationship would take them.

Making his way into the living room he noticed a shelf with pictured near the window and walked over to have a better look. If he though Bella was a beautiful women he had to admit that she was the cutest little girl he had ever seen. She was so happy in all the pictures, most of them with a much healthier looking Charlie. He looked at every picture intently and could see where things took a turn in their life. It was like the pictures told a story of when Charlie got sick. Suddenly Bella's big smile started to fade in them and her eyes weren't as twinkly, she started to look more tired and if the change in her wasn't easy to see the change in Charlie was for more worrying. His eyes started sinking into his face and his skin grew paler with every passing moment, still they looked happy. He looked at a couple more pictures until he came across one with a baby Bella being held by a young women who was sitting in this exact room. Assuming it was her late mother, Renee, he picked it up to have a closer look, almost dropping it when a small voice came from behind him.

"Her birthday would have been tomorrow," Bella said, her voice so low that Edward barely heard. He set the picture down and turned around to see her standing there, tears welling up in her eyes. Taking a step towards her she continued, "Every year dad and I would take fresh flowers to her grave but I guess this year will be different."

Her voice broke at the end and before Edward could stop himself he stepped forward and took her into his arms. Walking them over to the small couch he sat down and pulled Bella into his lap as she continued to weep into his chest. He held her tight and rubbed her back once again his heart breaking for this beautiful girl that had literally fallen into his life. Not saying a word he let her cry into his chest, comforting her as much as he can, and hoping he could hold her like this forever.

Bella didn't understand what was happening to her. Never before in her life had she been so open and emotional with anyone other than her dad, not even her friends she once had. She didn't know what it was about Edward that made her feel some comfortable but she did. After knowing him for less than 24 hours she felt like she could tell him anything, confide in him like someone she had known for years.

Lying there on his chest she felt so safe even though a small part of her felt stupid for crying like this again in front of him. He didn't seem to mind though and in that moment Bella was thankful for him being there. He smelled good and inviting, like a man unlike the boys she knew who smelled like they took a bath in cheap body spray. Then Bella thought to herself, _how old is Edward Cullen_?

After a minute or two she pulled away and looked at him, "Sorry" she mumbled. Blushing as their eyes met and locked for the first time. He wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled sympathetically at her. Suddenly she couldn't keep the question from coming out of her mouth.

"Edward how old are you?"

Bella watched as his face changed, his smile turning into a slight grimace. She knew he was older at least late 20s but watching his reaction to her question she was suddenly nervous about his answer. Edward took a deep breath and looked back up into her eyes before answering.

"I turned 34 two days ago," as the words left his mouth he felt a small weight lift off of his shoulder but when he saw Bella's eyes widen at his answer the weight came right back.

34! Bella thought. He was almost 16 years older than her but did that really matter. Bella was never into guys her own age not that she dates much anyhow. They were immature, full of themselves and although she had never had a boyfriend, mostly because she was so busy taking care of her dad, she knew she wouldn't have given them the time of day. She decided that age didn't really matter as much as how someone treated her and cared for her. In her mind Edward had shown her more compassion and friendship in the past day than she had ever been shown in years from anyone who wasn't a doctor or nurse at the hospital. Bella put on the biggest smile she could muster at the moment which seemed to put him at ease.

"Well then Happy late Birthday."

"Thank you, Bella," he smiled as she lifted herself off of his lap.

"The pancakes are ready if you're want to eat."

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. While they were eating Bella thought about how she could surprise Edward with a little something for his birthday, even just to thank him for being here for her. She decided that depending on how things went at the hospital today maybe they could go out to dinner at the diner in town. They embarrassingly sing you "Happy Birthday" and give you a delicious old fashioned sundae, she remembered her dad bringing her there so many times throughout her childhood.

They got to the hospital just in time for visiting hours and made their way up to ICU. Charlie has pretty much stayed in every part of this small hospital besides the pediatric unit so Bella saw many familiar faces while walking through the halls. Many told her how sorry they were and that if she needed anything to let them know. It had always been nice living in a small community like Forks. Especially with her dad being the chief of police, before he became ill, everyone knew him and Bella. Still she knew that once he was gone there would be nothing for her here. Everyone may be interested in her life now but that will fade as everything else does in a small town.

Walking into her father's room wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be. Nothing had changed from the night before according to the day nurse and they would send the doctors in to talk with her about options as soon as they were available. Edward pulled a chair to his bedside for her to sit and then went to the other chair in the corner trying to give her some privacy. He checked his emails from work making sure he wasn't needed although he knew Emmett could hold down the fort while he was gone. Bella had been quiet for a good bit so he glanced up to check on her only to find her asleep with her head resting on Charlie's arm. He smiled slightly at her relaxed face, she seemed so content at the moment but he knew before too long he would have to wake her. As if ready his mind the door to Charlie's room slowly slid open and his doctors walked in accompanied by a women in business clothing, a hospital counselor he assumed. He motioned at them to let him wake Bella.

"Bella, the doctors are here." He whispered as he gently nudged her shoulders. Bella opened her eyes briefly before sighing and sitting up, Edward stood next to her for support as the doctors began to speak.

Nothing. Nothing had changed in Charlie's condition, not that they expected anything to. The doctors explained to Bella that they had drawn blood work this morning and also ran an EEG to check for any brain activity, both of which were not good. Just overnight Charlie's kidneys had begun to fail and his liver wasn't far behind, his EEG showed no brain activity which was the same as last night and the doctors didn't expect that to change. He had been without oxygen to his brain for over 5 minutes and that coupled with the cancer didn't make his odds better. Once the doctors finished talking the counselor stepped in, Edward felt Bella tense on side of him as she explained that Charlie expressed wishes of not wanting to stay on life support. Bella couldn't deny that her father had talked to her about that beforehand multiple times so she reluctantly agreed to sign the paperwork to end life sustaining measures.

After the doctors left Edward pulled Bella into his arms. She was taking this fairly well although he felt some silent tears soaking his shoulder through his shirt. Bella relished in Edward's hug and warmth. She thought back to the last conversation she had with her dad. It was about him. She was fighting with him about making decisions for her, about trying to be in charge of her life and future. She wanted to go back, to tell him how sorry she was for being angry with him and to thank him for sending her Edward. Even if all he ever was was a friend he was already a pretty darn good one.

NEXT CHAPTER WE MEET THE CULLENS! LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOUR STILL WITH ME!


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

A couple of hours had passed since the doctors and hospital counselor had come in to speak with Bella. The papers had been signed and preparations began for them to disconnect Charlie from life support. Bella had been quiet, diligently sitting at her fathers side, every once in a while she would get up and pace the room for a minute then go right back to her seat. It was now almost 5 in the evening, the hospital had told Edward they would start disconnecting at 6 to give Bella more time with her father. When he told Bella this she simply nodded and went back to staring at her father. Knowing she hadn't eaten anything since the pancakes that she made this morning he decided to give her this last hour alone while he went to get her something light to eat, he figured she wouldn't want it but it was an excuse to get out of them room. He had tried to give her privacy a couple times but she hadn't wanted him to leave.

"Bella," he said, making her eyes snap to his. "I'm going to step out for a bit and give you some time alone. It's a little after 5."

Bella looked at the clock. He was right it was 5:05 on the dot so that meant she had less than an hour with her dad. Still she didn't want Edward to leave.

"Edward you can stay. I mean it," she told him but he just smiled and walked over to her. Not getting up from her chair she looked up at him and sighed. Edward leaned down ever so slightly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, catching a whiff of her strawberry scented shampoo.

"I promise I will be right back, Bella. I know you may not feel up to it but would you like something from the coffee stand? Maybe some tea or something light to eat?" Bella sighed, nodding slightly.

Edward made his way out oft he small room toward the coffee stand in the main lobby. Ordering a black coffee for himself and a tea latte with some shortbread cookies for Bella. He stepped away from the counter and waited for his name to be called, checking his phone while he waited.

4 missed calls - Emmett

2 missed calls- Mom

Text from Emmett- _Incoming bro, sorry I couldn't stop them. Mom called at lunch to see if everything was ok for dinner and I couldn't lie to her._

Rolling his eyes at his brothers inability to ward off their mom he dialed her number only to hear it ringing behind him. He turned around and came face to face with his parents. _Damn you, Emmett._

"Hello son," his father greeted while his mother flew to his side, wrapping him in a hug. He hugged her back, relishing in her warmth. Edward had always been a momma's boy but he didn't realize how good his mom's hugs felt until now. Until Bella made him realize just how precious having your parents around was.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen were about as perfect as any set of parents could be. His dad was a ER doctor at Seattle General and his mom was a retired interior designer, though she still did small jobs on the side. They were the kind of parents that were there for everything. All the sports games and dance

recitals he and his siblings had over the years you could always count on seeing Carlisle and Esme's

face in the crowd.

"Hi mom, dad," Edward said, nodding at his father while still in his mothers grasp. If he had any ill thoughts toward his brother for having a blabber mouth before they had now dissipated. It was nice having his parents here.

"Tell us everything son."

So he did. Edward poured his heart out to his parents about a girl he just met. He told them about Charlie and Renee and how after today Bella wouldn't have anyone. His dad gave him sound medical advise, assuring him that Bella was making the right decision. Esme on the other hand shed some tears for this young girl her son seemed to be quite taken with. She couldn't imagine leaving her children alone in this world at such a young age.

Edward had grabbed their drinks but hadn't realized how much time had passed while he was talking to his parents until a small voice came from behind him.

"Edward?"

He spun on his heels to find Bella standing right behind him. Her eyes were so swollen and red, glancing down at his phone he realized it was 10 minutes to six. Not even thinking of his parents who were sitting not 5 feet away he quickly pulled Bella to him.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't realize how long I had been away."

"Its ok. I didn't realize either until the nurse came in. Is everything alright?" she asked while glancing past Edward to his parents, who smiled warmly at her. She managed a small smile back before turning her attention back to Edward.

"Yes. Everything is fine, lets get back up there hmm?" Bella nodded and leaned into him slightly. The movement wasn't overlooked by his parents, who although new their age difference didn't realize just how young Bella would look. Edward turned slightly to his parents, "Mom, dad can we talk later?"

After they nodded, Edward steered Bella away, back towards the elevator. He handed her the tea which was now the perfect drinking temp since he let time get away from him while he was talking to his parents. Edward cursed himself internally for that, feeling bad that Bella had to come look for him. Once in the elevator Bella broke the silence they had been experiencing for the past couple minutes.

"So those are your parents?"

Edward sighed. "I'm so sorry Bella," he started. "I had know idea they would show up. My brother called this morning to check on me and I explained what was going on because he was worried. He said that he would wait and tell them this evening but my mom happened to call them and he couldn't lie to her so they came to make sure we were alright." The elevator dinged as he finished and they both stepped out into the ICU. In the distance Bella and Edward could see people gathered around the doorway of Chief Swan's room, paying their last respect. Edward reached out to grab Bella's hand as she drew in a shaky breathe.

They made their way over to his room slowly, Bella trying to put off the inevitable for as long as she could. She was so much younger when her mom passed that she doesn't really remember her. The memories are mostly stories Charlie had told her through out the years. So while she had memories of her dad she couldn't help but feel that eventually the memories of her mom would fade with him.

Soon after Edward and Bella crossed the threshold of her father's room mostly everyone cleared out, mumbling condolences as they left. Once everyone but a nurse and the doctors that had spoken to Bella the night before left the room grew more somber, if even possible Edward thought. They explained the protocol to Bella one last time before they began to unplug Charlie from the machines. Edward held Bella at the foot of the bed and if he thought watching them disconnect Charlie from the machines that were keeping him alive was heart wrenching holding Bella's small frame while the silent sobs shook her body proved to be worse. He had never experienced another moment in his life where he wanted to take away some ones pain so much. He couldn't imagine Bella doing this alone.

The doctors said that Charlie could hang on for any amount of time, it just depended on him.

So once the machines were all turned off and the doctors hugged Bella one last time they left the room. Bella found herself crawling into the small hospital bed with her dad one last time. She held his hand and whispered she loved him, laying her head on his shoulder. Edward went to the bedside and sat next to her while they waited. Within 5 minutes he noticed Charlie's breathes became more shallow then they stopped all together.

"Bella, sweetheart..."

"I know Edward," she said while sniffling. Bella slowly sat up and gave her father one last kiss on the cheek. She knew this was going to be hard but she didn't realize she would also feel at peace. Knowing her dad wasn't suffering any longer was somewhat comforting to her but she wished he was still here. Going home tonight would be different for her, though she spent most nights alone at the house when Charlie was at the hospital now that he was really gone she couldn't help but feel more alone. She wondered if Edward would stay with her.

"I'm not sure what happens now," Edward stated while scratching his head.

It was like someone heard him because at that moment the door opened and the same nurse came back in. She checked for Charlie's pulse before declaring what they already knew. Bella had already told Edward that there wouldn't be an autopsy since they knew what he died from, so when the Medical Examiner came in to transport the body to the morgue they told Bella that they would contact the funeral home and notify them that he was ready to be picked up. Bella nodded and thanked them, her true strength shining through again though Edward had a feeling that once she was home the reality of today would unravel her. While she signed the last bit of paperwork he called his parents who were still at the hospital and told them about the Bed and Breakfast he was staying at. They said they would meet him there later because they were set on staying to make sure both he and Bella were alright.

The driver back to Bella's was quiet and short. She mostly stared out the window while keeping a good grasp on Edwards free hand. Once they pulled up at her house Edward ran to get the door and help her out of the car. He really wasn't looking forward to leaving her alone.

"Bella are you going to be ok?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine Edward, I'm used to being alone. Would you stay with me though? For tonight and we can talk more tomorrow."

Edward sighed in relief and nodded as they made their way into the house. He didn't know where tomorrows conversation would take their relationship but he hoped it would work out in everyone's favor. Bella on the other hand had one thought in her mind. To get out of Forks, Washington. Nothing was holding her here any longer and she was ready for a new start.

I **had a hard time writing this one. I wanted to honor Charlie's death but I also can't wait to dive into Edward and Bella's relationship. How would yall feel about next chapter skipping some time? or would yall prefer to have some chapters of raw grieving for Bella?**


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS.. JUST THIS STORY ?

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Bella groaned, rolling over to hit her alarm clock. It was 6am on a Wednesday which meant Edward would be waiting for her to go for their weekly morning run. Making her way into her en suite bathroom she silently cursed Edward and his need to stay fit while getting ready.

Bella had been living with Edward for about 2 months now and the transition has been almost seamless. He was such a constant in her life since her fathers passing and has continued to be a great friend/"housemate". Soon after Charlie's passing Bella expressed to Edward that she wanted out of Forks, so after his funeral she picked up her diploma from the high school and packed up everything she could fit into her car. Desperate to have a fresh start she applied to the University of Washington Seattle and was not only accepted but offered a scholarship to start her pre-nursing classes in the fall. Glancing at a picture of her and Charlie from there last Christmas together she thought back to the small funeral they had for him before she left town.

_"You ready dear?" _

_Bella looked up to see Edward's mom standing in the doorway of her tiny kitchen. She smiled and nodded before walking past her into the hall, grabbing her coat on the way. Fittingly for the occasion the temperature had dropped about 10 degrees and there was a misty fog covering the entire town. _

_Bella had met Edward's parents the day after her dad passed away. They were so lovely and kind to her, helping her figure out how to get everything situated for Charlie's funeral. She had to finally tell Edward to "hush up" after he told her sorry for the 100th time about them being there. She didn't mind. It was nice to have people around the house. it kept her busy and her mind off of things she'd rather not think about constantly._

_She took Charlie's death super hard for the first day or so, spending most of her time in his bed. Breathing in the scent on his pillow was calming to her and Edward was always there to talk to if she needed it since he was staying at her house and his parents took over his room at the bed and breakfast._

_"Hey sweetheart how you doing?" Carlisle asked while walking over to give Bella a slight squeeze. _

_"I'm ok"_

_Edward came over and pulled Bella into a hug. He murmured how proud he was of her strength into her ear and Bella felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't quite understand her and Edward's relationship yet. He was quickly becoming the most important person in her life and his family was so inviting of her, still he was a lot older and although their talk about Bella going to stay with him had gone over well they hadn't really talked about it much more._

_Charlie's funeral was small and intimate. The only people in attendance were Bella, Edward, his parents, and Charlie's old friend Billy Black from the reservation. His remains were to be cremated and buried next to her mom at the family plot. Bella surprisingly shed few tears at the actual funeral, chalking it up to being dried up from all the emotional outburst she had had. _

_After the funeral they headed back to Bella's house and she started to pack. She didn't have terribly much that she wanted to bring since she was keeping the house in Forks but never the less she wasn't planning on coming back very soon. Two days later they packed up her car and headed to Seattle, Bella had never been more nervous but she believed in her soul that Edward was sent for a reason. _

Edward's feet pounding on the stair case brought Bella back to the present. She shook her head and giggled at him, countless times since she's been here she had told he will put a hole in those stairs but he still sounds like a herd of buffalo every time.

"Good morning sweetheart," Edward smiled, grabbing the glass of orange juice she had just poured for him. Bella blushed at the nickname Edward had given her, which made him chuckle.

They was nothing romantic about their relationship to date. Other than the small forehead kisses or hugs here and there, it was like living with your best friend. Edward was an easy person to live with and he thought the same about Bella, still the both of them were secretly hiding feelings from each other. The more time Edward spent with Bella the more he started to care for her more than a friend. She fit into his life easier than he imagined and quickly wormed her way into his heart. Of course he still wanted to give her the space she deserved, her father had just passed away two months ago. What Edward didn't know was that despite their age difference Bella was beginning to feel the same about him.

"Good morning Edward." Bella replied. She glanced over at him and smiled which was immediately returned. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Two mile jog?" He replied while Bella groaned. "Ok ok one mile?" He chuckled.

Bella agreed and they set out on a slow paced jog around Edward's neighborhood, which was very small and inclusive. The houses were all grand and beautiful but Bella liked Edwards the most. It was three story and looks like a old fashioned Victorian style home. Bella knew Edward didn't really care what it looked like but his mom and sister gloated on the house and all they have done to it.

After going around the neighborhood twice in the misty Seattle weather, Edward and Bella both went their separate way to take a shower and get ready for the day. While in the shower Edward's thoughts went to Bella which proved to be an uncomfortable situation. Her living in his house had been so amazing but it was also a major distraction for him.

In the time that had passed since Charlie's passing Edward has grown close to Bella. The first couple of weeks were shaky as she navigated mourning and life in a new city, add the whole "housemate" situation and there were adjustments to be made all around. Still Edward truly enjoyed having her around, not only was she an amazing cook but she was great to talk to and very intelligent. He encouraged her to apply to University and got to experience the excitement along with her when she got accepted. He took her out to dinner and then after they pigged out on ice cream at home while watching movies all night.

Edward got out of the shower and ready for work, wondering what Bella was going to do with her day. Mostly she went to the library or came hang out with Alice at the office but some days she stood home and tidied around the house. He made his way downstairs to find that Bella had made them breakfast, which smelled delicious, she was dressed in a little blue sundress that he is almost positive was Alice's doing. She must be going out today, he thought, when she stood home she usually dressed much more comfortable.

"That smells amazing Bella. Where are you headed to all dressed up," Edward commented while sitting at the breakfast nook in the kitchen. He watched as Bella scurried around fixing there plates before setting them on the table and taking the seat in front of him.

"Uhm I'm actually going to lunch with Alice and Rosalie. Rose is getting things together for the twins birthday party and asked if I'd like to tag along. It's actually very nice of them to include me." She stated, smiling as Edward groaned at the taste of her banana blue berry pancakes, Charlie always loved those too.

"That's great Bella, I'm sure you three will have fun. You know my sister and Rose like you," he replied with his mouth full of food.

"Edward I'm almost positive your mother has told you something about talking with your mouth full," Bella giggled. Edward dramatically swallowed making them both laugh and Bella roll her eyes.

After they cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast, Edward teasing Bella the entire time that you didn't need five bowls to make pancakes. Edward headed to the office while she waited around the house for Alice to come pick her up. It was around 9am at that point so to pass the time she cleaned up around the house and started to prepare dinner for that evening. Since she had moved in she cooked dinner for her and Edward most nights, giving him the home cooked meals he never had the time to prepare for himself. Esme was wonderful and gave her tons of recipes that had been in their family for years and there was never a meal Edward didn't love. It was nice to end the day with them both having dinner together, it even strengthened their relationship, Bella thought.

It wasn't long before the filets for tonight were put away, marinating, and Bella finished putting together everything for the sides that Alice was ringing the doorbell. Bella ran over and swung the door open before Alice could start knocking. Edward wasn't lying when he said his sister was impatient.

"Bella!" Alice screamed puller her into a hug, Bella hugged her back and pulled away to see the twins running up the driveway to her. She scooped them into a hug and peppered their faces with kisses. Emmett and Evelyn were the cutest kids Bella had every met and they completely melted her heart from the first time she met them.

"Are you two ready to go shopping for your birthday party?"

They squealed "yesss" in return and both Bella and Alice grabbed a twin so that they could get to the car faster where Rosalie was waiting to buckle them back up. Once everyone was in the car they headed to the party store where they spent probably way more than needed for a pair of 4 year olds birthday. It was under the sea theme so you can bet that every mermaid and shark themed item they offered was thrown into the cart.

"You think this is enough Rose," Alice questions while tilting her head to the side and taking inventory oft he decorations.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I think so Alice. We are buying the whole section."

After they finished paying for the items Alice suggested they have lunch at the bistro next door. They quickly were seated and ordered their food, Bella smiled thinking of the time Edward brought her here for their famous bread pudding after she had a particularly rough day.

"What are you smiling about missy? Hmm?" Alice asked while smirking at Bella, who in turn blushed. Rosalie was buttering some bread for the twins but quickly looked up to get in on the conversation.

"Nothing I was just thinking of the time your brother brought me here for dessert when I was having a trying day," Bella replied, hoping that would satisfy her but it was Alice.

"So thinking about my brother makes you smile huh?" Alice hedged.

"Alice.." Rosalie chastised.

"Now Rose this is a girls lunch, Sorry Emmett." she said while smiling at her nephew who protested that he was a boy. " So what exactly is going on between you and my brother?"

Bella couldn't hide her blush before answering. "I don't know Alice. I know that he is quickly becoming if he isn't already my best friend."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Rose questioned, both her and Alice leaning in like the answer was some big secret.

"I think I'm starting to. I don't know. Before we were really just friends, I mean he has helped me with so much since my dad passed. Applying to college. Adjusting to a new place. I have you two because of him but lately its like every time I see him it just feels different. I cant explain it."

"Bella I know for a fact that my brother-in- law has feelings for you. He talks to Emmett on a pretty regular bases, its like they are girls gossiping," she giggled. "I think he holds back only to give you space, especially because of your age difference ya know."

"But what if I don't want space? What if the age difference doesn't matter to me?" she questioned.

"Then I think you should talk to him. You may find that he is just as nervous to approach the subject as you are," Alice said reaching over to squeeze her hand.

The rest of lunch went by filled with other conversations, which Bella was thankful for. It felt good to get it all of fher chest, these feelings she had for Edward out in the open. She was determined to tell him tonight at dinner. Alice and Rose dropped her back off at home, waving goodbye and yelling "good luck". She only had about an hour before Edward would be there to start preparing dinner. Butterflies filled her stomach as she thought about how she would bring this up to Edward, she hoped Rosalie was right about his feelings for her.

Edward came through the door at 5pm, same as he did every other day. His mind was heavy from work and he was ready to enjoy an evening with Bella. She didn't know it but he had planned a small get away for the two of them. They were going on a 5 day Alaskan cruise and he knew Bella was going to be ecstatic. She had mentioned before that they were never really able to travel much when she was younger and then her dad got sick. He figured this would be the first of many trips they could take together.

Walking into the kitchen he noticed Bella busy at the stove. Her beautiful brown curls pulled into a high ponytail ,wearing the same dress from earlier. He felt all his stress melt away and his heart skip a beat at the sight of her. Thinking back to the conversation he and his brother had today about her and his relationship. The feelings he had for her were continuously growing, every moment they spent together only solidified his longing to make her his. Emmett told him to stop wasting time, but he wanted to make sure she was ready, or even if she felt the same.

"What you got cooking?" he questioned leaning against the counter, laughing to himself when Bella jumped from being taken off guard.

"Geez do you make any noise?" she exclaimed, glaring at Edward as he laughed harder until she couldn't help but join in. "I made filets, garlic potatoes, sautéed broccoli, salad, and I got some bread pudding from that bistro downtown." It was her turn to laugh at Edward's open mouth as he gaped at her.

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," she shrugged not making eye contact with him. "Just wanted you to have a nice dinner when you got home from work."

Edward just smiled but he knew something was up. His nerves came back but he let it go and helped her fix the table. They ate in silence for the most part. Making small talk about each others day here and there but leaving out the conversations they had about each other. Bella was starting to chicken out, doubt setting in her mind. What would a handsome man like Edward want with a youngster like her? Edward noticed her decline in mood so he thought it was time to bring up their trip he planned.

"So we are going to be out of town for the next couple of days."

"Oh we are?" She asked while clearing the table. Edward got up to help before continuing.

"Yeah I planned a little trip for us. We are leaving for a cruise to Alaska tomorrow around noon." he paused waiting for her reaction.

"Are you serious?!" she exclaimed.

"As a heart attack."

Before Edward could even register what was going on Bella had jumped to hug him, instinctively he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you. Thank you Edward. This is going to be amazing," she exclaimed their face inches away from each other. Their bodies had never been this close for this long and Bella could feel her heart beat pick up pace. Without thinking Edward brought his free hand up to Bella's face, his heart skipping a beat when she leaned into it. Then he couldn't stop himself. He had to taste her, he had to know if this electric shock he was feeling was felt by her to. So he closed the space between bringing his lips to hers. To his surprise she kissed him back, slowly. Their lips moved together for a minute or two, sweet and innocent. Edward was beside himself with happiness when he finally pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, both of them slightly out of breathe.

"Bella..."

"Tell me you feel it too Edward. For the past couple months you have become such an important part of my life, a part I never thought I wanted or needed. My feelings for you have changed though! I don't just think of you as a friend anymore and I don't care that's your older than me. So tell me you feel it to because..." she stopped when Edward put his fingers over her lips. They stared into each others eyes , Bella waiting for him to say something.

"I feel it Bella.. all of it," he replied and pulled her in for another kiss.

**WHEW! That one took a bit. Sorry for the wait! Hope yall are excited about this new relationship.**

**DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

_"I feel it Bella... all of it," he replied and pulled her in for another __kiss__._

Kissing Bella was everything Edward thought it would be. Her lips were soft and felt amazing against his. Before they even realized it he was pushing Bella against the countertop, deepening the kiss. His tongue traced her bottom lip and he felt Bella tense a little, taking that as a sign it might be best to stop he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. His heart racing, all he could think about was taking her to his room so that he could make love to her but this was Bella's first kiss. He knew that he had to take things slow with her.

"Im sorry..." Bella started to say but Edward stopped her, placing a small kiss on her forehead before replying.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella. I took it to far, I should be the one apologizing."

"Don't be stupid Edward. I'm just..."

"New to all of this," he smiled. Bella blushed and looked away, embarrassed by her lack of experience in this department. Edward had to be very experienced, she thought, not just because of his age either. A man that looked that good had to have experience under his belt. "I like that your new to all of this. It means I get be the one to experience all your first with you." He said as he ran his fingers lightly up Bella's side making her shiver. Edward chuckled and backed away from her, he didn't want to be responsible for pushing her to far tonight.

"I think maybe we should start packing hmm?"

"Oh my gosh! I forgot all about the trip for a second," she said. "I'll go start then. Do you need help?"

"I think I can handle it," Edward said while moving from in front of her. "We will be gone for 5 days."

Bella nodded and hurried off to her room. Pulling her suitcases out of the closet and throwing them onto her bed she quickly started pilfering through her clothes and throwing outfits together. She knew Alaska would be cooler so she packed accordingly but quickly so that she could get back to Edward. She couldn't believe what had unfolded tonight but she was happy. Happier than she had been in a long time.

After an hour of packing Bella finally finished and zipped up her last suitcase before lugging them to the top of the stair case. She started making her way towards Edward's room which was down the hall from her when the butterflies hit her stomach. Never having been to his room before, except for the initial house tour, she was nervous to approach him in there, still being uncertain about if their new found relationship had any boundaries. Then she felt stupid because countless times Edward told Bella that this was her house now just as much as it was his, so she pushed her nerves aside and lightly knocked on the door which was slightly open.

"Come in," she heard Edward huff and pushed the door open to find him struggling to close his suitcase. She giggled, catching his attention.

"What are you laughing at over there?"

"Oh nothing. You know if you had used two suitcase like a normal person you wouldn't have this problem," she stated. Rolling his eyes he waved her over to help him. Making her sit on the suitcase while he tried to zip it, mumbling something about being a man and only needing one piece of luggage, which only made Bella laugh more. In the end he did have to repack his pajamas and toiletries in a small duffel bag. Which made Bella gloat about women always being right.

"See I told you," she remarked after they made their way to the garage and packed Edward's Volvo with all the luggage. Two suitcases and a duffle for Bella along with an overly stuffed suitcase and small duffle for Edward.

"I'll keep that in mind for the future," Edward replied, shaking his head and conceding. He had never seen this side of Bella, the playful, witty, somewhat sarcastic side she clearly had been hiding . He liked it. They made there way back inside and Bella walked toward the kitchen to prepare the dessert she had gotten earlier that day. Taking out some ice cream to go with the bread pudding she called back to Edward for him to start a movie. She walked into the living room and set the tray down on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Edward on the couch. The opening credits to the knew Captain America movie started to play and Bella internally rolled her eyes at his choice. She leaned forward and grabbed her bowl before snuggling into his side, Edward's arm automatically wrapped around her though his eyes never left the TV. They were about half an hour into the movie, both done their dessert when Edward's fingers started trailing up and down Bella's arm. Her heart beat picked up even with such an innocent gesture but as she tried to convince herself that Edward was probably just mindlessly moving his fingers she felt his lips briefly touch her bare shoulder. It was only a second, honestly if she hadn't been paying attention she may have never noticed, but she did and she couldn't deny the feeling it gave her. Bella had been attracted to Edward since even he first time she met him. There was something about him that made her feel so safe and wanted.

Bella turned her head slightly, coming face to face with Edward who clearly wasn't interested in the movie any longer. His green eyes almost black with desire. Bella had been unknowingly taunting him all evening after changing into her pajamas, the tank top so thin he could see the outline of the bra that held up her perky breast while her shorts left little to the imagination. Edward of course had noticed her body before, what man wouldn't and after the events that unfolded earlier this evening he was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He wanted to let Bella decide the pace of their relationship but when she smiled at him and shifted her body ever so slightly closer his resolve went out the window.

Their lips met with more passion then they had hours earlier in the kitchen. Much to Edward's surprise a much more confident Bella took matters into her own hands, deepening the kiss. When she opened her mouth Edward couldn't help himself, his tongue darted out to taste her, slightly moaning, she tasted like ice cream. Her hands were every where and before Edward could think a clear thought she was on his lap which only made him pull her closer. Their heated kiss lasted several minutes, Bella's body moving against Edwards, her hands finally finding themselves in his hair. Edward could feel the heat coming from her apex and he knew if he didn't stop them soon they would find themselves in his bedroom. Knowing Bella was no where near ready for that he was the one who broke the kiss.

"Bella.." he said breathlessly finally looking at her face. Lips swollen from their kissing, her hair all over the place but still she was the most beautiful girl her had ever seen. He wondered if she could feel how much he wanted her. How having her body this close was driving him crazy.

"I know. I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself," Bella sighed climbing off his lap. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him for one more sweet kiss.

"Don't be sorry. I just don't want to get carried away, which could be very easy with you."

"Oh really?" she questioned with a sly smile on her face. She liked the thought of herself driving Edward crazy.

"Yes really," he states getting up off the couch and grabbing the tray off the table. They head to the kitchen and load the dishwasher as they did almost every night for the past 2 months but tonight was different. It was more playful, the way Bella bumped her hip to Edwards for him to move out of the way or the way Edward lightly tickled her side as he passed behind her.

"I should probably head to bed," Bella mentioned, yawning as the day caught up to her.

"That's probably a good idea. We are going to have to leave home for about 9am to make it to the terminal for boarding. My mom and dad are dropping us off," he said while they made their way up the staircase, stopping in front of Bella's bedroom door. Edward wrapped his arms around laying a small kiss upon her playfully puckered lips. They smiled against each other before pulling apart as she opened her door slipping inside.

"Dream of me?" she questioned. Her innocent eyes wide in warm hallway light. Edward thought to himself about the day they wouldn't have to part like this. When they could retire to the same bedroom and he could fall asleep with his arms wrapped around her.

"Always."

**IM SORRY ITS SHORT AND SO SO LATE! LIFE GOT AWAY FROM ME WITH OUR ANNUAL HALLOWEEN CAMPING TRIP AND WORK. HOPE YALL ENJOYED. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ****?**


End file.
